Suilad
by b3cks
Summary: There were many ways to communicate a message in Beleriand. They were heralded by eagles, written in the stars, sung with a harp. But often they were written in letters. Love notes, diplomatic missives, scouting reports, etc. Various characters and dates.
1. Luthien to Celegorm

A/N: I'm not making money off of this

* * *

My Lord,

When you read this letter, I will already be far from this place.

Declarations of love flow over your tongue like sweet wine, but I am not easily fooled. You speak of hair the color of midnight, blue-grey eyes which spark with light, and a brave spirit. Your words paint an image of the one you love, but it is not my image. I am not the woman you love.

It would be so easy to believe your fair speeches. Believe me when I say I wish I could. I wish I could love you. I wish I could bring you the peace that has eluded you since you were born. But I cannot. Nor can I pretend to; that is unfair to both of us.

May you meet her again someday. Do not give up on hope. Hope is all that people like us can hold on to.

I must fly now to my beloved. He journeys to the very heart of hell, and I must walk beside him. Please do not attempt to waylay me.

Tinuviel

* * *

From the "Tale of Beren and Luthien"Luthien wrote this note before she escaped with Huan.

The other lady that is referred to in this letter is Aredhel. For anyone who is a canon purist, you might possibly assuage your conscience by remembering that although Aredhel's heart did not belong to any of Feanor's sons, this does not necessarily mean one of their hearts can't belong to her.


	2. Aegnor to Finrod

Dear Brother,

It would seem Doom has finally caught up to me, as we both knew it would.

I will not waste words telling you what you already know: that I love you, that I am sorry for leaving, that I hope we will meet again. We were always close and my heart was open to you in these matters.

Instead, I will write concerning what I have not told you. At the end of my journey, I finally have the courage to confront you.

People call you Wise. I have always listened to you and cherished your advice. But you were wrong about Andreth.

You were wrong about love. You were wrong to lecture me on Eru's will and the fate of men. I know you spoke your words out of concern, but you were wrong.

Your ideas on love are so pristine. Fate, eldar, edain, everything is organized tidily into their own place. The Weaver's strands do not mingle, knot, or fray. But I have learned that love is messy.

Do not mistake me. I do not blame you for my own decisions. I simply want you to understand. When you next encounter someone who has the courage to love, in defiance of fate or race, remember me, and keep your wise counsel to yourself. Encourage them, even if their dreams are foolish. There is more to life than wisdom.

Keep Angarato out of trouble. Please continue torment Lord Celeborn in my absence. Inform him that if he breaks my sister's heart, Mando's clutches will not prevent me from finding him. Take care of Artaresto. He needs someone to look after him.

May your life be full of peace, may you always walk under the light of the stars, and may your courage defeat this all-consuming darkness.

Your loving brother,

Aikanaro

* * *

This is Aegnor's last letter to Finrod, befor Aegnor dies in battle.

For anyone not familiar with Andreth, she was a human woman who fell in love with Aegnor. Unlike Idril and Luthien, he decided not to marry her.

You can read about his complicated motivations in the "Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth." I suspect the answer might simply have been that he was an unromantic bum. What can I say? I like shallow, Disney-perfect endings. And yet I love the Silmarillion. Not sure how that works.


	3. Glorfindel to Ecthelion

To Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountain, Captain of the Prince's Guard,

Greetings.

My intrepid messenger shall give Lord Turgon the official, dry, report, but I wanted to give you the unofficial version.

Prince Turgon had been received good information from (censored). We followed the (censored) River into the (censored) Mountains for many leagues.

I was awestruck when we reached the top of (censored). I defy any tactition to fantasize a more perfect naturally defensible position. For me however, the military potential is not the best aspect of (censored).

The view here is breathtaking. This (censored) reminds me of my home in Taniquetl. But its unexplored newness makes the air crisp with excitement.

No doubt the Prince will wish to see claim his (censored), where he intends to build his (censored). No doubt you will accompany him, and so I bid you farewell for now.

Have a safe journey, my friend.

Glorfindel, Lord of the House of Golden Flower, which is by far more intelligent valiant, and handsome than the House of the Fountain

* * *

This letter was written when Turgon was searching for a place to build Gondolin. Ulmo told him to look in the mountains.

The letter was censored in case it fell into the wrong hands.


	4. Ecthelion's Response

To Lord Glorfindel, The Blond scout of the House of the Golden Flower who has been breathing thin mountain air for too long,

Greetings, my friend.

You truly censored your own letter? You are an idiot.

Let me refute your slanderous allegations concerning me and my house. We have already established the unfortunate issue of your intelligence, and I would not, in all seriousness, question your valiance, but your third charge is disgraceful and I demand an immediate apology. There may be some, my own sister included, who find themselves blinded by the glint reflected off your hair. But in my vast experience, I have discovered that Noldorin ellith prefer their warriors to be tall, dark, and handsome. I will let this matter rest, however, until we meet face-to-face.

I suppose I should not be surprised a Vanya finds the mountains intoxicating. Although I am much more partial to sea and gently rolling fields, I trust your judgment when it comes to matters of beauty—again I allude to my sister.

Prince Turgon is currently choosing his intrepid explorers. He has forbidden Lady Aredhel from accompanying him five times now. This means that you should expect her ladyship among our party.

I am certain I will see you soon after this letter arrives, so I will conclude it now.

Your friend,

Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountain, Captain of the Prince's Guard, whose title alone speaks for itself

* * *

This letter was written in response to the previous one.

I said 'Prince' Turgon because his dad was the current king. He became king after Gondolin was built.

Ecthelion's sister is my character. She has a cameo in "Brittle." Don't panic! She isn't mentioned enough to develop Mary-Sue syndrome.


	5. Maedhros to Earendil

To Earendil, Lord of Sirion,

Greetings.

My Brothers and I are aware that you have in your possession the Silmaril which Beren and Princess Luthien took from Morgoth's crown.

I understand your plight. After all, this is an heirloom to the Sindarin Royal Family. Lady Elwing's ancestors risked much and survived more in order to succeed in their quest. But a stolen treasure rescued from a thief does not belong to the rescuer.

King Thingol had no right to demand a Silmaril, and Beren had no right to keep it. The Silmarils were created by my father, back when your grandfather, King Turgon was young. Morgoth stole them after he murdered our High King. An age ago my father swore by the Valar to reclaim them. He died before he was able to complete this task. My brothers and I are bound by this same Oath.

I am confident we can negotiate a peaceful settlement between our people.

May you walk under the light of the stars.

Maedhros, Prince of Tirion, Lord of Himring


	6. Elwing's Reply

To Lord Maedhros and the other Feanorions,

I regret to inform you that my husband was unable to receive your letter. He is currently at sea. I am acting as regent in his absence, and so I must ask you to accept my words as his.

I thank you for your consideration and your reluctance to shed innocent blood. I, too, wish to avoid a violent, devastating, confrontation.

You were correct, my lord, when you stated that my Silmaril was an inheritance from my grandparents. My father, minutes before his death, entrusted the jewel to my keeping. It is not my place to relinquish something my father felt was worth his life, his family, and his kingdom. I would consider that a betrayal of his principles.

I have stated my answer, it is your responsibility to decide whether to honor the dead, or respect the living.

You may wish to contact my husband when he returns.

Elwing, Wife of Earendil, Lady of Sirion, Princess of Doriath


	7. Maedhros' Reply

Lady Elwing,

It is my dearest wish to avoid bloodshed.

However, this is not a question of principles, betrayal, or heirlooms. For us, there is no question and no choice. The Silmaril belongs to us, and we will take it, by trade, gift, or force. I sincerely wish there is another way, but there is not.

Perhaps the High King can negotiate a treaty between us?

Consider carefully my words and my position.

Maedhros, Prince of Tirion, Lord of Himring


	8. Elwing's Reply II

My Lord,

My answer to your demands remains the same. I will not and cannot relinquish my Silmaril. No treaty or threat will induce me to change my mind.

Examine your conscience, my lord. The people of Sirion are survivors from Nargathrond, Gondolin, and Doriath. We are Avari, Sindarin, and Noldor. We are under the High King's protection. Both he and Lord Cirdan have representatives here. We are peaceful people, and many families dwell within our borders. I myself have two young children.

Please do not act in haste. There is enough darkness in this world already, we cannot handle another kinslaying.

Elwing, Lady of Sirion, Princess of Doriath


	9. Feanorian's Reply

Lady Elwing,

We will not act in haste. We have considered our course of action for many years now. Repeating what occurred in Doriath is the last thing we wish for.

If you are truly concerned for your people and your children, than we beg you to surrender our father's Silmaril. At the very least do not remain there yourself, to use diplomats, sailors, and children as your shield. This will simply drench all of us, especially yourself, in their innocent blood. Be a better leader than your father.

There is no other recourse for us to take. Do not force our hand. You know the consequences.

Lord Maedhros, Lord Maglor, Lord Amras, Lord Amrod


	10. Elwing's Reply III

Feanorions,

I will never surrender my Silmaril, my father's Silmaril, to the criminals who murdered my him, my mother, my brothers, and my countrymen. Do not ask me again.

I have already sent messengers informing the High King of our plight. I am confident he will send us aid.

May the Valar have mercy on us, and may your tears be unnumbered, your lamentations unheard, and your lives filled with grief.

Elwing, Lady of Sirion, Princess of Doriath

* * *

Elwing's salutation was taken from Mandos' Curse.


	11. Fingon to Finrod

My Dear Cousin Findarato,

I hope this letter finds you well.

I am writing to inquire about a rumor your brothers started. Actually, to be more specific, it was Angarato, and he was not entirely sober at the time. It is horrifying to discover that Morgoth could easily obtain our secret plans if he simply plied my cousin with Dorthonion wine. Anyways, he informed me of your intent to build a realm in the south with your capital in a cave off the Narog River.

Are you seriously building your fortress in a cave? Or did I misinterpret your brother's slurred conversation?

When we played games as children, you refused to hide in your mother's wardrobe because you were frightened of the dark. Do not deny it, I remember what I saw. When Arien first rose in the sky, you nearly blinded yourself by staring at it too long. You are a child of the light, and I cannot picture you as "Findarato, Lord of the Caves!" I will assume your unnatural behavior is due to Sindarin brainwashing.

I am also writing because I have decided to answer your question. I will refresh your memory in case you have forgotten which question. After I returned from Angband with Maitimo, you asked me how I was able to travel through Morgoth's dark lands without despairing.

The trauma of that quest was too close when you asked me, and I could not talk about it then. I am able to answer you now, however.

You were wrong. I did despair. Morgoth's realm is indeed hell. Not a single seedling remains unwithered, there is not a drop of water that is not poisoned. The wind carries the sound of tortured screams from captives and thralls. The air is heavy with smoke and the smell of death.

But it is the darkness which is worst. Unlike the clear, empty darkness which fell after the Trees died, this darkness is tangible. It is oppressive. It strangles the memory of light, hope, and joy. And so yes, cousin, I did despair. I almost fell victim to the madness which permeated my spirit.

How did I overcome this? I will tell you, but I doubt you will believe me. Do you remember when Makalaure taught us to play the harp? During one of his lessons, he explained that music had its own power. He told us that one could accomplish things with music. Music was light and magic, a more useful tool than a bow, a lamp, or a smith's hammer. We did not understand, and we certainly did not believe him, and so we laughed.

But when I was wandering through the Thangorodrim, losing the battle for my sanity, I remembered Makalaure's lesson. I have no idea why I recalled my childhood music lessons, out of all the knowledge I gained throughout my life. I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out my harp, and I played a song. The power of the music called out to my cousin and restored my spirit. I regained my hope and my courage. Music helped me accomplish my task, just as Makalaure said.

I hope this answer is satisfying.

I wish you well with your endeavors, even though I doubt your sincerity and your sanity.

As the Sindar say, may the stars shine upon your path.

Your cousin,

Findekano

* * *

Elven music throughout Tolkien's work intrigues me. Perhaps Finrod was inspired by his cousin during his musical duel with Sauron.


	12. Orodreth to Thingol

To Elu Thingol, King of Doriath, Lord of the Sindar,

I write to inform you of certain events which you will wish to know of.

It has recently come to my attention that your daughter, Princess Luthien, was held captive within our realm.

I would like to state clearly, that this deplorable act was done without my knowledge, and certainly without my blessing. I trust that you will not seek revenge against a people whose only crime was ignorance.

The true criminals were Lords Celegorm and Curufin, sons of Feanor. I evicted them from my halls and banished them from my realm. If your path should cross theirs, do not consider their relationship to me as a factor in passing judgment. I no longer consider them to be kin, you may do with them as you will.

I would return your daughter to your care if I was capable, but by the time I learned about her plight, she had already fled. She succeeded in rescuing her mortal lover, Beren, from Tol-in-Guarhoth. She defeated and evicted Morgoth's minion and destroyed his cursed lair. It is difficult to comprehend such a feat, but several freed captives assured me that Tol-in-Guarhoth no longer stands.

Princess Luthien did not return with the captives, she left with her lover. It is rumored they are currently traveling North, towards Angband.

My other news is dreadful.

King Finrod, my brother and your ally, has fallen.

After you sent Beren on his suicidal quest, he came to King Finrod for aid. In defiance of Mando's curse, the Feanorians' treason, and our people's cowardice, the King left with Beren and only ten loyal companions. They were captured by Sauron, imprisoned, and tortured. All but Beren were murdered, devoured by Sauron's wolves. My brother died saving the mortal's life.

You are a hypocrite, my lord. You are as guilty of greed, jealousy, and kinslaying as Feanor was. More so, for you knew those silmarils were cursed. You sold your daughter cheap, for a cold stone drenched in innocent blood. If you are fortunate, Beren's mission will fail. Do not, for the sake of your people, allow those gems to enter your borders. If you do, everything you love and sought to protect will crash down on your head.

As for the alliance between Doriath and Nardothrond, it died in Sauron's dungeon. I will not be your enemy, Thingol. Valar knows we both have enough of those. But if ever Doriath is in need, do not call on me for aid.

Orodreth, Artaresto Arafinwion, acting King of Nargothrond, Lord of Beleriand

* * *

I thought Orodreth's Quenya name showed a not-so-subtle defiance toward Thignol.


	13. Finduilas to Aegnor

Dear Uncle,

Greetings from your family in Tirion. Things are going well, if not peacefully. Atar loves climbing the rocks, cliffs, and mountains which surround our home. He is obsessed with exploring every inch of elevated terrain he can find. I believe he is trying to make up for his time in Mandos. Amme' has begun to realize that her efforts to tie him down are futile. She has reluctantly given up.

I often accompany him, but I also enjoy having my feet firmly on the ground.

When are you coming home? I do not begrudge you your travels, but I miss you.

You understand me. You do not look at me with puzzlement and wonder why I am not relishing life in Aman. Why I cannot find peace. Why I will never find peace.

Daily it seems as if someone returns from Mandos' Halls. People are beginning to hope that they too will meet their loved ones soon. I am not permitted such hope.

Was it truly so wrong to love a mortal? Is this my punishment? Am I horrible for sitting here waiting for the stars to fall?

Safe journeys.

Your niece,

Finduilas

* * *

Takes in Aman sometime after the Silmarillion.

Finduilas fell in love with Turin, a human.

Aegnor fell in love with Andreth, a human.

I thought they had a lot, tragically, in common.


	14. Aegnor's Reply

Dearest Niece,

I am pleased Artaresto is back in the clouds, where he belongs. I do not doubt his joy at seeing his Atar and Finrod again was due to the fact that he will no longer need to rule anyone.

I am sorry you share my curse. You deserve better, for you would have picked a different fate if you were offered a choice.

I made my decision not to marry Andreth based on careful consideration, an excess of foresight, and a healthy respect for the customs of our people and the laws of the Valar. Perhaps I wanted to emulate Finrod and Artanis's wisdom. I realize now that my caution was more foolish than my boldness could ever have been.

Are you horrible because you watch the sky, waiting for Gil-estel to fall? Perhaps. But I assure you I am worse, because I am preparing for it.

I am not in Tirion now because I do not think Atar, or anyone else, would enjoy watching me train with sword and bow from dawn to dusk. I have found a colony of Sindar who do not mind crossing blades with me on occasion. They are adjusting to not having the Shadow constantly bearing down on them.

When Morgoth comes back, I will be ready. In the meantime, I refuse to sit and mourn or wander and lament.

Perhaps you can visit me. I will teach you if you wish. Preparing for the world's end might give you a spark of hope, as odd as that sounds.

Please refrain from telling your father of my offer. I have no desire to return to Mandos' care.

Take heart, Finduilas. I do not believe the Valar to be so cruel as to separate us forever from those we love.

Give your family my best wishes.

Aegnor

* * *

According to Tolkien's mythology, someday Morgoth will escape from the Void where he was locked away, the Star of Earendil will fall from the sky, and there will be a big battle. Maybe then, mortals and immortals will be reunited again.


	15. Maglor to Celebrian

Dearest Lady,

Upon receiving this letter, your first inclination might be to burn it. I have no right to ask, but I hope you will read it first.

You see, I loved him as a son. I still do, and I think of him often. I always will. It might seem strange ... perhaps it is.

Although I do not know your name, I know that you are blessed beyond measure. I have known many great men, but Elrond… but it would waste my ink to tell you what your heart already knows.

Please take care of him. He is a treasure far more precious than anything my father made. Above all, I beg you do not leave him. He has seen far too much of that in his young life…his parents, us, and his brother if my foresight stays true.

I should never have left him. My Curse would have covered him if I had stayed. I could not take that chance.

It is customary on these occasions for the groom's parents to give the bride a wedding gift. You, no doubt, have already received gifts from Cirdan and the High King… maybe even Earendil. I shall give you mine anyway. I have left it in Lord Cirdan's care, I will have to trust in his kindness and his memory.

My father made it for me when I came of age. It was made for a prince, but you are marrying one, so I believe it is fitting. It is the only thing of value I have. I will understand if accepting it is against your conscience, wisdom, or diplomatic sense. Maybe I presume too much, but I am well-known for my arrogance.

I wish… but it is not my wish to make.

I would offer you a blessing if I thought the Valar would hear it. Instead, know that I shall sing for you, for your husband, that your love for each other would be buried deep within your hearts, like a valley hidden among mountains. I will sing for your children, laughing sons, and a daughter who will catch starlight in her hair as she dances in the evening.

With sincere regards,

Maglor

* * *

Maglor left this letter with Cirdan and Gil-Galad when he dropped the boys off at the Havens. This is why he did not know whether Elros stayed with his brother. It also explains why he mentioned Ereinion being alive at Elrond's wedding. He did not know the High King would die before then.

What was the gift? I will let you decide.

I like to think that Celebrian indeed read the letter, and that she was touched. I also believe that she accepted Maglor's wedding present, although her parents would probably be livid if they found out.


End file.
